1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp that removes dew condensation on a lens unit and a vehicle including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As a head lamp of a vehicle is used to illuminate the front of a vehicle during operation of the vehicle, a light source is provided inside the head lamp, and the emitted from the light source irradiates the front of the vehicle in both upper and lower directions.
Due to a high temperature environment created due to heat of the light source itself of such a head lamp and heat transmitted from the engine of the vehicle and the like, a temperature difference between the head lamp and the outside is generated which leads to generation of dew condensation inside the head lamp.
The problem of the generation of moisture inside the head lamp leads to failure of a light source unit of the head lamp and a reduction of merchantability and has been recognized as a chronic problem of a vehicle headlamp system for which a variety of solutions have been proposed, however, there has been no fundamental solution.